


Confession

by WhatTheGayle



Series: The Losers groupchat [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: From too many keysmash, Getting Together, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGayle/pseuds/WhatTheGayle
Summary: His plan for tonight had been to hide in his room, curled up in his bed, pretending that all this shit hadn't been happening.--------This wont really make sense unless you've read my texting fic first
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Losers groupchat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Confession

Eddie put his phone down with a sigh, laying back onto his bed. His mind was racing. The last 24 hours have been a bit too much for him to handle.

His plan for tonight had been to hide in his room, curled up in his bed, pretending that all this shit hadn't been happening.

Eddie knew that he was acting like a kid, hiding from his problems but he was scared.

It had been easy to pretend that Mike and Stan were too close to the situation to accurately judge it. But he couldn't say the same about Greta. She didnt know everything like the others did.

"Maybe she's right." Eddie voiced quietly to himself. He had been so sure he was doing the right thing but Greta really caught him off guard. What she said really bothered him, would it really be that easy?

Eddie got up from the bed and began to pace around his small room.

Everything was just happening so fast, Eddie needed time to think everything over but if he didnt act tonight it might be too late. It kept stressing him out. He needed time to make a decision this big, he didn't like making rash decisions.

Then he would think of Richie with some girl, how it would feel if they ended up in a relationship when Eddie knew that his and Richies feelings were mutral. It would kill him to know he had been this close.

On the other hand, there was still a voice in the back of his head. What if Richie didnt accept his feelings? What if his friends are just lying? Eddie knew it was irrational, knew he trusted them, but the voices still persisted.

"I need to tell him." Eddie whispered quietly. "I do need to tell him."

The boy picked up his phone then threw it back to his bed.

"But what am i going to say? What am I going to do, everything's going to go wrong." He continued pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

_You're going to regret not telling him_. The words Greta texted him keeps resurfascing in his mind. He knew they were true. In a moment of true determination, Eddie yanked his phone off his bed and raced outside, ignoring his mom, fast asleep in her recliner.

The cold air helped calm his nerves in some wierd way, the cold both numbing his body and his mind. Eddie wished he had remembered his jacket but pushed on. He walked fast, slowly working out his nerves. He brought out his phone, 8:18 p.m., richie should be out of work by now.

_You off work yet?_

Eddie quickly sent the text, hands shaking slightly.

Headed home now, why?

Richie immediately responded, Eddie smiled in relief.

_im headed over to your house right now_

Eddie admitted to him, pace quickening slightly.

_oh? Is someone driving you?_

Eddie thought for a second about lying to him, knowing that if he told Rich he was walking, that he would most definitely come get him. But then thought that maybe it would be easier to do this in his truck. He wouldnt be able to run away.

_no im walking_

Hopefully he was close.

_what?! Its cold as fuck im coming to get you_

Eddie smiled to himself, finding it amusing that he knew what richie would do.

_Okay im about halfway there_

Eddie stops walking, sitting down on the cold sidewalk and waiting for Richie.

_I'll be there in about a min, did something happen??_

Eddie let out a sharp laugh, fuck yeah something happened. A lot of shit had happened.

_no I just need to see you_

Eddie didn't want to freak him out and make him think that something bad was going on.

_??? Are you okay???_

No. No he wasn't. Eddie thought that he was very far from okay at the moment.

_just get here and ill tell you everything_

Eddie texted in finality, hoping that he would be there soon. The sidewalk below him was freezing cold but Eddie stayed.

It felt like forever, but in reality, it was about three minutes until Eddie heard the telltale sounds of Richie's truck. Eddie jumped up, amd Richie quickly pulled up to the curb. Eddie felt himself freeze up as his eyes met with Richies. Eddie opened the door to the truck with a shiver.

_"You dont have a jacket?! Eds are you trying to turn into a popsicle?"_ Richie chastised. Eddie smirked because, in all honesty, it sounded like something he would find himself saying to Richie on multiple occasions.

_"I think i have another jacket in the back, hold on just a second."_ Richie started rummaging around the back as Eddie finally began to move, climbing up into the seat. The heat going in the truck felt nice.

Richie tossed a colorful jacket at him and then shifted back to normal.

" _Thank you_." Eddie basically sighed in relief as he slipped it on.

_"Okay, whats going on Eddie. You got me kinda freaked out over here."_ Richie asked him, staring him down.

_"Can we go somewhere to talk? Like the barrens?"_ Eddie asks quietly, nerves taking over once again. Richie nodded, quickly putting the truck in drive.

They were silent for the entire five minutes to the barrens, the tension was heavy.

" _Okay, we're here Eds_ ," Richie voices as he parks, _"Now please tell me whats going on."_

Eddie unbuckled, turning to face him as Richie copied his actions. Eddie had given a lot of thought on how to do this the right way, but still wasn't sure.

" _Okay, this is going to take me a minute."_ Eddie admitted before taking a few deep breaths. "I dont really know how im going to say this or even if I should."

" _Eddie? Are you okay?"_ Richie asked voice filled with so much worry and care that it almost knocked him over.

Eddie let his eyes meet Richies and was overwhelmed with the way Richie was looking at him. How had he not noticed this before?

Slowly, Eddie reached up and brought his hand against Richie's cheek. Richie froze, eyes widening with suprise. Eddie felt richies skinhead up under his touch.

" _Okay, im going to tell you something i should have told you a long time ago."_ Eddie quietly told him _. "Please dont interrupt me until im finished."_ Richie nodded his head signaling that he understood.

" _Okay_." Eddie closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. " _Im going to just rip off the bandaid and tell you. I'm in love with you."_

Eddie opened his eyes to come face to face with a richie who looked as if his eyes could pop out of his head.

_"Ive been in love with you since I was 13 years old. I know this is sudden but I needed to to tell you, especially before tomorrow. I had to at least try."_

When Eddie looked back at richies face he was shocked to see that Richie now had tears in his eyes.

_"Richie? Are you okay?"_ Eddie asked, startled and worried. Richie didnt answer instead blinking, tears now running down his face. Eddie genitally whiped them away. _"Please say something."_

_"You really love me? Like you're in love with me? Not just as a friend?"_ Richie finally broke the silence. His voice sounded hopeful but still unsure.

" _Yes. I do."_ Eddie answered nodding. _"I love you Richie, more than friends. God, i love you so much._ " Eddie could feel his heart racing but he was scared anymore, he felt light, excited.

"I love you too." Richie smiled at eddie, more tears now falling. " _I love you so fucking much Eds."_ Eddie laughed, tears now forming in his eyes too.

" _Thank God_." Eddie praised before slowly leaning foward and wrapping his arms around Richie, hugging him tightly.

Richie returned it with just as much force, both boys were still crying, just embracing one another.

When Eddie eventually pulled back, both boys were smiling.

" _Wow, we both look like a mess_." Eddie commented with a small laugh.

" _Nothing to see here, just two emotional teenage boys confessing their love for one another."_ Richie responded, also laughing at how ridulous they both must look.

They lapsed into a comfortable silent, Eddie glanced over to Richie only to notice that richie was staring at his mouth. 

_"Uh... Can I maybe, uh. "_ Richie rambled off nervously, now looking down at his own lap. " _I mean do you think or would you mind maybe... Um-"_

" _Rich_." Eddie cut him off with a quiet voice. _"I don't mind."_

Richie looked back up at Eddie, eyes wide. Eddie leaned foward slightly, hands coming up to hold Richie's face.

The two boys stared at one another for a few seconds before both leaning foward, meeting one another in the middle.

It felt a little awkward at first, lips pressed against lips, noses rubbing together. But then Richie shifted and pulled Eddie closer and yeah that, that was better.

They continued on like this for a few minutes before Eddie finally had to stop, pulling away from Richie with a sigh.

" _I hate to say it, but we might need to head back. Its getting late."_ Glancing at the clock on Richie's dashboard which read 9:34.

_"Do you wanna uh, stay over? To sleep! I mean, like I just dont want you to go."_ Richie had mumbled the last part.

_"Of course I'll spend the night. I dont want to go either."_ Eddie admitted with a smile. " _You can't get rid of me that easily_."

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote kinda quick and i havent really went back to look it over
> 
> Also it was wrote on my phones memos so please forgive me for the sucky format


End file.
